


Time After Time Part 3

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: hurt/comfort





	Time After Time Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Squicky medical stuff, **MAJOR** Janet Frasier bashing ... sorry, but it's a necessary plot device; YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED .  


* * *

"Janet, I keep trying to tell you ... it's NOT technology ... it CAN'T be shared."

"Bullshit. It can be LEARNED."

"Janet, listen to me. They're genetically pre-disposed to it. Besides, it's a package deal ... genetics, the training, the spring, the temple, the ritual that conveys the power, all of it. What do you propose we do? Kidnap six-year-olds and pack them off to Italia-3 to Healer School?"

"If necessary."

Jack snorted.

"Janet, I'd expect that from NID, but not from you.

Look ... when the Healer cadre is back up to full strength, I'll talk to Justinian again ... they might be willing to send Healers to Earth ... but not for a couple of generations, and not in any large numbers. It would make more sense for us to send desperately ill patients to Italia-3 ... I imagine it's possible for them to do some kind of memory wipe, to protect SGC."

"I could go over your head, to Hammond."

"And do what? Janet, it isn't mine to GIVE. Justinian isn't military. I can't FORCE him to do ANYTHING. I've already TALKED to him about this. If you don't believe me, go to Italia-3 and talk to him yourself."

"You and Daniel re-established the Healer Line ... why can't you do the same thing on Earth?"

"Genetics, training, spring, temple, ritual ... Janet, you're not listening to me. Look, you've had enough first contacts to know that some things just don't translate, no matter how much we want them to. Yes, I know what it would mean to Earth medicine to have the skills of the Healers, but we haven't evolved to that point. Stop and think ... you can imagine what NID would do with a Healer if they discovered that they existed, IF they could control one, which I doubt."

"General, I'm worried about Frasier. She just chewed me a new one because I can't ... won't coerce Justinian into giving her their Healer knowledge. I tried to reason with her ... not technology, can't be shared, genetically-based, yada yada ... she wasn't buying it."

Hammond nodded thoughtfully.

"I've been seeing some problems. What I'm about to say doesn't leave this room."

Jack nodded.

"There have been other complaints. Her bedside manner sucks. She's even managed to make ME feel uncomfortable at times. I don't expect hearts and flowers in a military medical facility, but I DO expect her to be a LITTLE cognizant of the fact that men, sexist or not, are still uncomfortable with a woman doing certain medical procedures, particularly as ... um ... ROUGHLY as she does some of them. It's almost as if she goes into some kind of punishment mode. She has been ... well ... angry ... ever since you and Daniel resigned."

Jack sighed.

"Got THAT right."

"I've got to think about this ... she IS the best as far as exotic diseases and their diagnosis ... I don't want to lose her, but I don't think talking to her will accomplish much."

Several weeks later, Jack came home and found Daniel curled in a tight ball in the bed. He'd obviously been crying.

"Danny?"

Daniel whimpered and turned away.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head and burst into tears. Jack gently took him into his arms and stroked his hair.

"Ssshhh ... whatever it is, we'll make it right."

"Can't."

"Sure we can ... Masters of the Universe, remember?"

"You can't fix this."

"Nope. Not if I don't know what "this" is."

"Jack, I have cancer."

Jack's heart froze in his chest.

"How bad and where?"

"Testicular cancer, both testes ... it hasn't metastasized yet, but Frasier wants to ..."

Daniel buried his face against Jack's neck and burst into tears again.

"We'll get a second opinion."

Jack stared at his lover thoughtfully.

"Daniel, as bad as this is, there's something else, isn't there?"

Daniel hesitated ...

"Uh huh. She ... she ... did a needle biopsy ... both testes ... no anesthetic ... it was absolutely the worst pain I've ever felt ... I screamed the whole time ... I ... I ... think she ENJOYED it ... she just strapped me down, and ... oh God! I think I'm gonna throw up again!"

Jack grabbed the waste basket and held it for him. Then he carried it to the bathroom, rinsed it out, and came back with a cool washcloth. He gently wiped Daniel's face. Then he reached for the phone.

"Cary? Jack O'Neill. Yeah, cool. Listen ... got a question for you ... what's SOP for doing a needle biopsy for testicular cancer? It IS? Son of a motherfucking BITCH! Frasier just did one on Danny WITHOUT any!"

Jack held the phone away from his ear. When Cary finally calmed down, he said,

"Jack, if Danny wants to make a formal complaint to the AMA, it could well cost Frasier her license, AND you would have grounds for a malpractice suit. What she did is unconscionable, not to mention cruel."

"Um, can't, Cary ... has to be handled internally."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Talk to Hammond. I'd be willing to testify as an expert witness at a court-martial, if it comes to that. Anyway, bring Danny in ... I imagine you want a second opinion."

"Uh HUH. She wants to do a radical excision of both testes."

"Jack, let me talk to Danny."

Jack turned to Daniel.

"Danny, this is the flight surgeon who took care of me when I came back from Iraq. He's in private practice in the Springs now. You can be upfront with him ... he has clearance, and he's gay."

Jack held the phone out. Daniel sighed and took it.

"Danny, it's Cary Pruitt. I'm a friend of Jack's. I want you to listen to me very carefully, OK?"

"OK."

"This is a tremendous shock ... physically and emotionally. I don't suppose Frasier gave you any real info."

"No. She just said that ... that ... they both had to ... you know ... she wants to cut my nuts off!"

Danny burst into tears again. Jack put his arms around Daniel and held him.

"Danny, listen to me. That may or may not be necessary. I won't know till I examine you, and no, there won't be any more needles, at least not without a general anesthetic.

What she DIDN'T tell you is that you WON'T lose sexual function. It's delicate micro-surgery, but we CAN re-attach the seminal vesicles. It was invented to reverse vasectomies. You'll be able to get hard, and cum ... you'll just be sterile. You'll have to wear testosterone patches, but that's no big deal. We replace the testes with prosthetic ones. They won't be exactly the same ... they won't have any feeling, but your scrotum will.

Danny, we can pull this out of the fire. Trust me."

"T-t-thanks, Cary."

"No prob. Can you get yourself in here this afternoon?"

"Yeah."

Cary greeted them with a gentle hug.

"It'll be OK, Danny ... we can fix this. Come on back and let's take a look."

Jack helped a trembling Daniel to undress and get on the exam table. Cary took one look and swore softly.

"Jack, I'm sorry, but I need you to come and take a look at this, in case I need a witness. I'll take some pictures as well."

Jack looked at the multiple puncture wounds and the bruises and turned away, his eyes filled with white-hot fury.

"Danny, I'm sorry, but I do need to do another biopsy ..."

Daniel whimpered softly.

"Don't worry, I'm going to put you under first ... and the needle won't cause anywhere near the damage SHE did. What did she use? A fuckin' veterinary needle?"

Danny sobbed quietly.

"I dunno ... all I know is that it was BIG, and it HURT, and she KEPT doing it, even after I begged her to stop."

Danny turned his head and vomited miserably into the emesis basin Cary had snatched off the counter.

"I'll kill her. I'll fuckin' KILL her!"

"Jack, calm down. That can wait, and I'll help you. Right now we need to take care of Danny. Danny, I'm going to put you under ... just sodium pentothal ... you'll be out for a couple of hours. In the meantime, I'll do the exam and the biopsy and the X-rays, OK?"

"Just don't hurt me any more, please."

"Gotta stick you for the pentothal, but that's just a bee sting, OK?"

"OK."

Jack stroked Daniel's hair gently and held his hand while Cary swabbed his arm and looked for a vein.

"OK. Make a fist. It'll sting for a minute, then you'll just drift off."

Daniel made a small animal sound of pain; then he gradually relaxed and his eyes closed. Cary gently examined him; then he covered him with a blanket and called for a gurney.

"We need to do the X-rays and the biopsy at the same time, so I can see WHAT I'm biopsying."

Together they rolled Daniel into the X-ray room. Cary spoke to the tech.

"I need a continuous on-screen feed so I can do a biopsy. Jack, wash your hands with Betadine and glove up. I need your assistance. Normally I'd have a scrub nurse, but they've all gone home. I called ahead and asked for the X-ray tech to stay."

"Gotcha."

Cary deftly arranged the lead shielding around Daniel's groin ... then he handed Jack a lead apron and put one on as well.

"Now, what I need for you to do is VERY GENTLY work Daniel's testes down to the bottom of his scrotum and then hold them UP as far as you can. Then I'm going to slide another shield between your hand and his balls so we don't get a ghost image of your hand. Just hold him steady. And Jack ..."

"Yeah?"

"It's OK to look away while I'm doing the biopsy ... don't need you fainting on me."

Jack nodded.

A few minutes later, Cary swung the monitor around and pointed.

"Well, unfortunately, her diagnosis is correct. See those two dark masses ... there ... and there? Both testes are compromised. I don't see any alternative to radical excision. I wouldn't bet my life on radiation and chemo in a situation like this. I won't know if they're malignant until I get the results of the biopsy, but over ninety percent of the time they are ... and Danny's right smack in the middle of the high-risk age group ... younger men get testicular cancer; older men get prostate cancer."

Silently they rolled Daniel back to Cary's office.

"Jack, I'm going to pump him full of pain-killers, tranquilizers, anti- depressants, and muscle relaxants for now ... the whole fuckin' cocktail ... and I'll give you more to administer orally. Don't leave him alone, OK? If you HAVE to, get ..."

Cary's voice trailed off.

"There isn't anybody, is there?

Jack shook his head.

"Not really. Not for something like this. We've stayed off-world a lot since I left SGC officially ... Teal'c went back home, Sam transferred out ..."

Jack raised his head and looked at Cary.

"Would you come with us to Italia-3? I want to take Jack to the Healer Justinian, and I want you to see ..."

"Go off-world? Christ! Of course I'll do it. But can you get ...?"

"Hammond already knows who you are, and who you are to me. Daniel's like a son to him. I don't see a problem."

Daniel opened his eyes and tried to focus.

"J-J-Jack?"

"I'm right here. You just sleep some more. Cary and I will get you home, OK?"

Jack slid the pictures across the desk.

"I want her brought up on charges; I want her court-martialed; I want her license; and I want her UNDER Leavenworth. This wasn't about Daniel; this was about getting back at ME for the whole business about Justinian."

Hammond stared at the pictures, his stomach churning.

"Done."

"General, I want to take Daniel to Italia-3, to Justinian, and I want Cary to go with us."

"Done."

Hammond scribbled his signature on some papers and shoved them across the desk. Then his face softened.

"How is he? How are YOU?"

"Cary's got him pretty doped up ... and he's gonna keep him that way until we get him to Italia-3. Me? Just keep me away from Frasier."

Hammond nodded.

"Good luck, son. And give him my best. Cary too."

"Thanks, George."

Hammond punched the intercom.

"Get somebody from JAG down here, and a court stenographer. And send the SFs to arrest Dr. Frasier. Confine her to the brig, under guard. That's right. Dr. Frasier. NOW!"

Virtually all of SGC lined the corridors as they wheeled Daniel to the gate room. Word of Daniel's illness and Frasier's arrest, if not the details or the reason, had spread quickly.

"Come back, Dr. Jackson."

"You'll be fine."

"Take care of him, Jack."

Cary watched in awe as the event horizon stabilized.

"OK, here's the deal: it'll feel cold, and it'll be rather disorienting, but it only lasts for a couple of seconds. Ready?"

Cary swallowed and nodded. Jack leaned down and kissed Daniel on the forehead.

"Danny, we're gonna go see Justinian now. He'll fix it, OK?"

Daniel nodded.

"OK."

"Let's go."

"Bring him to the temple ... no ... on second thought, from what you have told me, bring him to the Healing Pool first. We can at least ease his pain immediately."

Jack tossed off his clothes and then gently undressed Danny ... he took him in his arms and carried him down the steps into the warm, healing waters. Daniel threw his arms around Jack's neck and whispered,

"Thank you."

"Better?"

"Uh huh."

"Cary, strip off and come on in. You need to experience this. It'll cure just about anything minor, and some major things as well."

Justinian placed a flagon of the Water and three goblets on the edge of the pool.

"Drink. All of you."

Jack tenderly held the goblet to Daniel's lips.

"Slow, Danny, don't want you to choke."

Attendants brought towels and placed them at the side of the pool.

Jack turned to Cary.

"Dress if you want. They don't care, and we're not gonna bother ... we have tunics and sandals inside ... they'll get you some if you want ... more comfortable than our stuff."

Cary gathered up their clothes and followed the small procession into the temple.

Justinian spoke quietly to one of the boys.

"Ask Cornelius, Valerian, and Octavius to come to me."

Jack laid Daniel carefully on the padded examination table. Justinian bent down and kissed him gently.

"Daniel Jackson, it is good to see you. I am sorry it had to be under these circumstances. How do you feel?"

"The Waters pretty much cleared the drugs from my system, I think. There's no pain ... I just feel ... worn out."

"No doubt. Ah, Cornelius, Valerian, Octavius. Thank you. Daniel has been diagnosed with cancer of the testiculi ... I need your energies so that I can see clearly what we're dealing with. Daniel, I promise you this will not be painful."

Justinian gently cupped Daniel's scrotum in his hands. The other three gathered around and placed their hands around his, and the four of them closed their eyes. After a few minutes, they opened them and stepped back. Justinian took Daniel's hand.

"It's bad, isn't it? Really bad?"

Justinian shook his head.

"No. It is not. We can repair it. But it will require two steps.

First, we will excise the diseased testiculi; then, if Jack agrees, we will transplant one of his testiculi to your scrotum. That will give you both sufficient male hormones, and normal sexual function. If need be, we can augment the hormones, but I doubt that will be necessary ... you are both young and virile.

During the transplant, we will withdraw genetic material from Jack's testiculum; we will clone that, and provide you both with two functioning testiculi. The reason it must be done in two steps is that it will require several months to grow the cloned organs. When they are matured, we will implant them in your scrota."

Cary stared speechless.

"You can DO that?"

Daniel raised himself up on his elbows.

"Jack? You don't have to ..."

"The hell I don't. Shit, Danny! Always TOLD you I'd cut off my left nut for you. Here's my chance."

Daniel burst into tears as Jack hugged him tightly to his chest.

"W-w-when?"

"As soon as the two of you can be prepared. Cary, I imagine you'd like to observe."

"Uh HUH!"

"Cornelius will shave you now ... I need to withdraw and prepare myself."

A second table was brought in ... Jack stretched out on it and took Daniel's hand.

"TOLD you it'd be OK."

"Thank you."

"You owe me big-time, Jackson ... one large, hairy nut."

Daniel grinned.

Cornelius chuckled at their twin hard-ons while he shaved them.

"That will have to wait, but not very long ... the recovery time from this operation is minimal ... a day at most."

Cary blinked.

"You're shitting me."

"No. It WILL require stretching their urethras to avoid adhesions, but that is a most pleasant undertaking."

Cary sputtered, "PLEASANT??!!"

Jack grinned.

"TOLD you this trip would be educational. Like that little diagnostic number the four of them just did. As far as I can understand from Justinian, they saw the INSIDE of Daniel's testicles in color and three dimensions ... sorta like a human MRI machine."

Justinian returned.

"Daniel, Jack, are you ready? I assure you there will be absolutely no pain, during or after."

The two licked their lips and nodded.

"You will be conscious, so you can talk to one another and reassure one another, but you will feel nothing from the waist down; in addition, your lower bodies will be immobilized. Do not be frightened by the feeling. It is temporary. This will take a couple of hours. If you get thirsty, Valerian and Octavius will give you Healing Water to drink. I will insert tubes so that you will be able to urinate. Do you wish to ask me anything?"

The two shook their heads.

"Thank you, Justinian."

"Jack, Daniel, if you had not restored the Healers' Line, I would not be able to do this for you."

Cary watched in fascination as Justinian deftly excised Daniel's diseased testes; then the Healer ran his hands gently over Daniel's lower body and under his armpits.

"The cancer has not spread. However, I have employed additional ... methods ... to prevent its recurrence. Now we will transplant one of Jack's testiculi to Daniel's scrotum, and re-attach it."

"Justinian, can you talk and operate at the same time? I'd like to ask some questions."

"Of course. I may not answer immediately if I am doing something extremely delicate, but yes, I can answer your questions."

"What about the rejection factor? Daniel and Jack aren't blood relatives ..."

"Ah. Yes. Normally that WOULD be a factor, but we have certain procedures to suppress that, permanently. Unlike what I have read of your medicine, it does not require disabling the immune system, or constant medication.

But in the case of Jack and Daniel, because of their Joining, and because of the ritual, they have BECOME blood relatives ... joined on every possible physical, mental, and emotional plane ... with them, it will not be a factor."

Jack chuckled and turned his head to look at Daniel.

"See? TOLD you that you weren't getting rid of me. Besides, gotta keep an eye on my investment ... you know ... check it out once in awhile."

Daniel smiled, finally.

"I hope it's more than once in awhile."

"Oh yeah. Intend to fuck you stupid once this is over."

"Justinian, what about sterile procedure? This room is clean, but it's open to the outside; you aren't gowned or masked; you're not wearing gloves; you didn't scrub them down before you made the incisions."

"Cary, this whole room is sterile, as is everything and everybody in it. Valerian and Octavius cast the field before we began."

Justinian flicked his hand, and immediately a brilliant blue-white light became visible ... it flooded the room.

"That is the field. It will admit nothing harmful, and kills anything harmful that is already here."

"WOW!"

Cary stared at the incredibly tiny stitches.

"Justinian, how can you see what you're doing? I can BARELY see the needle; I can't see the thread at all."

"That is one of the essential Gifts of a Healer ... enhanced sight for operations such as this. To my eyes, it appears as large as if I was weaving a coarse blanket."

"You said the recovery time would be a day or so ... in our world, it would be six weeks or more just for the excision, and there would be considerable pain."

"The recovery time is influenced both by their Bond and by the Healing Waters, as well as a Healer's ability to control pain and speed the healing process. Directly after I finish, we will carry them to a pool of the Healing Waters nearby, inside the temple. You will see the incisions in their scrota close and heal almost immediately. It will require somewhat longer for the internal stitching to stabilize and be absorbed ... for that reason, I will give them pouches to wear that will support their scrota for a couple of days."

Justinian grinned at Jack and Daniel.

"I suggest that you make do with VERY gentle blow-jobs for three days ... do you think you can restrain yourselves?"

Daniel giggled.

"Um, perhaps we'll need a demonstration or two ..."

"What was that business about stretching their urethras being PLEASANT? I mean, I know some men are into penile penetration for kicks, but ..."

"Again, a combination of Healer's Gift and the manner in which we do it. I will demonstrate as soon as I am finished here and release Daniel and Jack's lower bodies from stasis."

Justinian worked in silence for a time; then he nodded.

"It is done. I will fill their scrota with Healing Waters ... to speed healing, to prevent infection, and to relieve any pain ... the body will absorb it gradually in a few days."

Justinian took a blunt syringe and pressed it against Jack's scrotum. Cary watched in amazement as it gradually swelled until the wrinkles smoothed out. Then he did the same to Daniel.

"But HOW? There was no needle."

"By means of a kind of osmosis. The liquid simply passes through the skin. I think I shall delay stretching their urethras for a time. Jack, Daniel, it would be best if you did not attempt to have an orgasm for at least a day. I fear if I stimulate your cocks, you will not be able to restrain yourselves. I will give you some drops to keep you flaccid in the meantime."

"No FAIR!"

Justinian chuckled as he inserted the small dropper in each of their piss-slits in turn.

"Now, let's get them into the pool. Valerian and Octavius, if you would carry Jack, Cornelius and I will carry Daniel. Oh! A moment ... before I forget ... the pouches."

Justinian deftly slipped their swollen scrota into soft cloth pouches.

"Um, how do they stay up?"

"The upper face bonds directly to the skin of the perineum and groin. Releasing that bonding is painless."

As they lowered their precious charges into the warm, swirling pool, Justinian spoke quietly.

"Jack, Daniel, if you experience ANY pain, even mild discomfort, you MUST tell one of us immediately. I do not look for complications ... the procedure was straightforward ... but there is no need for you to suffer. Will you promise me?"

"You betcha."

"Yes, Justinian, and thank you again."

"Justinian, your practice of medicine values relief of pain above all else, doesn't it? Ours must seem barbaric by comparison. We have accepted pain as a component of healing."

Justinian nodded.

"I was troubled when I read the medical books Jack and Daniel brought me from Earth, and when I heard of Doctor Janet Frasier's anger. Some things you manage to accomplish as well as we do, and without the spiritual dimension or the power of the Healing, but the means ARE brutal ... and what pain-relieving measures you DO have are harsh chemicals which ultimately damage the body as well.

I understand Janet Frasier's frustration, but as Jack has tried to explain to her, it is not a gift that lies in ANY of our hands to give. Jack and Daniel are descended from the Healer Line, though quite how I do not know; their appearance in our midst was prophesied by the sacred scrolls. As Jack has said, our race is pre- disposed to accept the Gift. That has to do with the Waters, our food and drink, the air, the very planet itself.

I sense that it may be POSSIBLE for others to accept the Gift, but they would have to remain here for a very long time, to be trained, and to absorb the essence of whatever makes this possible."

"Dr. Pruitt, you have heard Major Frasier testify that her treatment of Dr. Jackson was well within the limits of accepted medical practice. Do you concur?"

"Absolutely not. Standard protocol for a testicular biopsy calls for a local anesthetic at the very least; most physicians would administer sodium pentothal."

"In which case the patient would be unconscious, correct?"

"That is correct."

"I place in evidence these photographs of Dr. Daniel Jackson's scrotum and groin area, taken by Dr. Pruitt in the presence of Mr. Jack O'Neill, dated 6 August 2004, and signed and dated by both."

Jack and Daniel watched grimly as the pictures and enlargements were passed from judge to judge on the panel. Without exception, they crossed their legs and winced.

"I call your attention to the bruises on the thighs, and the discolored areas on the surface of the scrotum itself. Can you tell us about those, Doctor?"

"If you look very closely at the enlarged copies, you will see fingerprints. Dr. Frasier claims it was necessary to forcibly restrain Dr. Jackson; however, since she also testified that Dr. Jackson was already restrained with standard restraints customarily used for violent patients, I fail to see how additional restraints would have been necessary. The restraints would have immobilized him.

The discolored areas on the scrotum are the result of bleeding under the skin, no doubt caused by the repeated insertion of the excessively large needle Dr. Frasier chose to use."

"Doctor, where were the tumors located?"

"Just under the skin of the scrotum. Dr. Jackson discovered them during a routine testicular self-examination."

"Then why would it have been necessary to thrust a large needle repeatedly through the testes, to the point that it came out the other side, if one was performing a biopsy on tumors near the surface of the scrotum?"

"I have no idea, but as you say, there were multiple exit wounds on the back of Dr. Jackson's scrotum."

"Have you ever at any time in your practice of medicine found it necessary to employ such a technique?"

"I have not."

"I would like to place in evidence two needles: first, one of the same size as the one Dr. Frasier used on Dr. Jackson, and second, the one commonly used for testicular biopsies."

Daniel trembled and closed his eyes. Jack held him and exchanged glares of pure hatred with Frasier.

"I call Dr. Daniel Jackson."

Jack could see Daniel's upraised hand trembling as he took the oath.

"Dr. Jackson, thank you for agreeing to testify. This court has no wish to cause you additional pain. If at any time you feel it necessary, simply ask, and we will call for a recess."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Now then, on the morning of 6 August, you presented to Dr. Frasier, having discovered two lumps on your testes during a routine testicular self-examination."

"Yes, sir."

"And what was her response?"

"She had me undress from the waist down, and palpitated my testicles. It was rather painful."

"Were the lumps painful?"

"No, sir. She handled me ... rather roughly."

"I see. Then what happened?"

"She had an airman bring in a gurney with restraints. She told me that they were necessary in order for her to do a needle biopsy of my ... my ..."

"That's all right, Dr. Jackson ... take your time."

"I asked her for a local anesthetic. She refused. I told her I wouldn't permit the examination without it, but by then I was restrained on the table."

"Excuse me, Dr. Jackson. You TOLD Dr. Frasier you would NOT permit a biopsy to be performed without anesthetic?"

"Yes, sir. I told her I wanted to go to the Academy instead. She refused. She said something like, 'suck it up, Jackson; you're not going anywhere until I'm finished with you'."

"One more time: you distinctly TOLD her NOT to proceed, and that you wanted to be examined by a doctor at the Academy instead?"

"That's correct."

"You were a civilian consultant in the employ of SGC at the time, correct?"

"Yes."

"So in fact, Dr. Frasier performed the procedure against your will, and while you were restrained helpless on a gurney?"

"Y-y-es."

"If it please the court, I would like to add charges of assault and battery with intent to commit great bodily harm and torture to the charge of medical malpractice."

"Objection. Proof of intent."

"Overruled. We have the sworn testimony of an expert witness that these procedures were totally out of line with medical protocol."

"Dr. Jackson, you may step down."

Daniel murmured,

"There's more."

"I beg your pardon?"

"There's more."

"You wish to add something to your testimony?"

Daniel leaped to his feet and screamed,

"She RAPED me! She shoved a steel rod up inside my cock and she RAPED me! WHY, Janet? WHY?"

"BECAUSE I WANTED JACK AND YOU HAD HIM, YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!"

"Order! Court is in recess until 0900 tomorrow."

Jack rushed to the witness stand took a sobbing, hysterical Daniel into his arms.

"Hold his arm, Jack."

Cary swiftly administered a hypo.

"How could he not remember?"

"Simple. Repression. He was pretty doped up from right after it happened until we reached Italia-3 and the Healing pool. He would have been pretty much numb; then the Healing Waters took care of the pain and at least some of the internal physical trauma he'd suffered, and he stuffed in the back of his mental closet ... WAY in the back of the closet."

"I want them to call Justinian as a witness."

"Can they DO that?"

"If he'll agree. These proceedings are sealed."

"State your name."

"Justinian, son of Placidus, of the planet you call Italia-3."

"Occupation?"

"Chief Healer."

"You are acquainted with the plaintiff, Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"I am. He is my friend."

"On August ninth, you had occasion to examine Dr. Jackson."

"I did."

"Objection. What are this witness's medical credentials?"

"Sir, may I?"

"Of course."

"I am sorry I cannot address you by name ... I have never been to your planet until today. I came directly from the ... gate room to this court room.

The defense attorney has had what I believe you call quintuple heart bypass surgery, to restore the flow of blood to his heart muscle; the presiding judge has had hip replacement surgery on his right hip within the last year; the man to his right has prostate cancer, currently in remission ..."

"Thank you, Justinian. Objection overruled. Proceed."

"Did you ascertain at that time that Dr. Jackson had suffered penile rape?"

"I did."

"Why did you not reveal this before now?"

"Dr. Jackson pleaded with me not to. I was bound by patient confidentiality, as doctors on your world are also. Since he has revealed it in open court, I may now speak about it. In addition, he has given his consent."

"Did you treat his injuries at that time?"

Justinian glanced at the presiding judge.

"You may speak freely. These proceedings are secret."

"The Healing Waters had already healed the worst of the damage; I subsequently operated on Dr. Jackson for his testicular cancer; during that operation I completed the healing of his penis and urethra."

"And told no one."

"That is correct."

"So you have no proof."

Justinian drew himself up to his full height.

"If I may have the court's permission, I think I can spare Dr. Jackson additional trauma, and save a considerable amount of the court's time. What I propose to do, with Dr. Jackson's permission, is to put him into a trance state, so that he will be spared the remembrance of his attack. I will draw out those memories, and cause them to be projected ... um ... on the rear wall of this room."

"Proceed."

Justinian sat down behind Daniel and gently rubbed his shoulders.

"Danny? May I do this?"

"Will ... will ... I remember?"

"No. I will block the memories. They will see and hear, but you will remember nothing."

"OK."

Justinian gently stroked Daniel's hair until his eyes closed. Then he placed his hands on either side of Daniel's head and stared straight ahead at the judges' table.

An hour later, when the last of Daniel's screams had echoed through the courtroom, it was over. Three of the judges had vomited; several spectators had fainted; Jack had to be forcibly restrained.

"You may awaken now, Danny, it's all over."

The presiding judge spoke.

"It is indeed, Justinian. Thank you. This court will defer judgment until such time as we have received a psychiatric evaluation of Dr. Frasier's sanity."

"Your Honor?"

"Yes, Justinian?"

"I can provide that evaluation."

"Proceed."

"I cannot address your judicial standards for sanity, as I do not know them, but Dr. Frasier's attack was the direct result of Mr. O'Neill's refusal to turn over details of the Healers and their methods to her ... details that he in fact did not have. She took revenge on Dr. Jackson; in addition, she was insanely jealous of his relationship with Mr. O'Neill. She had planned to kill them, but Dr. Jackson's illness presented an opportunity to torture them instead, which she found more satisfactory. I do not know if that rises to the level of legal insanity on your planet; if I may offer a comment and an opinion ..."

"Please."

" ... I sense no alien influences or chemical imbalances; to the contrary, I see a coldly logical plan, developed over time. The only improvisation occurred when Dr. Jackson presented with cancer. Were I to be asked to testify as to her mental competence in a court on my homeworld, I would have to say that in my considered medical opinion, she is indeed sane."

"Thank you again, Justinian. The Uniform Code of Military Justice prescribes the death penalty for rape, but the court is given some discretion. Accordingly, I sentence Dr. Janet Frasier to life imprisonment in maximum security in the stockade at Leavenworth, Kansas, without possibility of parole. I further order that she be stripped of all military rank and privileges, and that her license to practice medicine be forever withdrawn. This court is adjourned."

Justinian smiled at the two naked men on the exam tables.

"Jack, Daniel, the healing process is completed. The cloned testiculi are fully functional."

Instantly the two were off the table and surrounded the Healer with a bear-hug.

"Daniel Jackson, I have withdrawn the memory of the pain of what happened."

"Thank you."

"So ... what are you two going to do now?"

Jack hesitated.

"Come. Let us go to the baths and relax. We can talk there."

The three slid into the hot, fragrant waters of the caldarium.

"I take it you do not wish to return to Earth."

Daniel shuddered.

"Of all the terrible things that have happened to us, the worst thing happened on our home planet, done by someone we thought we could trust. I don't care if I ever see Earth or the SGC again."

"We are under the protection of Thor and the Asgard. If you chose to become citizens of Italia-3, no one could gainsay that decision, including the SGC. You both could use this as a base for off-world exploring ..."

"But no one will ever know what I find ... that was starting to weigh on my mind back at the SGC ... more and more, all they wanted was technology that had military applications ... the fact that human civilization had spread through the Universe millennia ago didn't interest them."

"Jack, Daniel ... there will be others like yourselves. There are already a few ... your team-mates, your friend Cary, other SGC teams. Earth will not be able to sustain its parochial bellicose attitude forever."

"We'll be long-dead before THAT happens."

Justinian chuckled.

"I take it you have not looked in a mirror lately."

"Huh?"

"Have you not noticed that since the Healing Waters returned, there are no elderly or infirm among us?"

"Didn't really think about it ... we've mostly stayed close to the temple and the Healers all the times we've been here, or up in the mountains."

"Ah. Yes. I see. The Waters have another function. How old do you think I am in years?"

"Mmm ... about Daniel's age ... somewhere in your thirties."

Justinian grinned.

"Jack, I am three HUNDRED and thirty years old, by Earth reckoning. When my people saw that the Healing Waters had stopped flowing, they gathered as much as they could. It was rationed, drop by drop, for all those years ... but we could not use it in sufficient quantity to save everyone. It was given to the praeparates first, in the hopes that someday the Healing Line would be restored."

"Whoa! So what's the average lifespan of a person on Italia-3?"

"It varies, but barring accidents, something over a thousand of your years. And with cloning, we can hold death at bay for ... well, for a VERY long time.

So, among other things, it is entirely possible, Daniel, that you will live to see a time when your findings CAN be published and WILL be accepted on Earth. Your COUNTRY is little more than two hundred years old. Imagine what it might be like in a thousand years or more."

Jack squared his shoulders.

"Justinian, I presume you have a rite for uniting two men."

"Ah. Though you are already Joined, you wish to celebrate it publicly."

"Well, if I'm gonna spend the next couple of thousand years with Danny, I think I ought to make an honest man out of him."

"If that's a proposal of marriage, I accept."

A few weeks later, Justinian and Cornelius entered Jack and Daniel's quarters.

"There is a thing we would like to show you, further up in the mountains. Bring warm cloaks, trousers, and boots ... it will be cold at night up there this time of year. We will bring the rest ... it is but a day's journey from here. Cornelius will accompany us."

At dusk, the four reined in their horses in front of a rambling stone and wood structure.

"Justinian, this looks vaguely familiar ... what is this place?"

"Come. I will show you. But first, let us care for the animals ... there is a barn behind the main structure."

Having settled the horses, the four walked to the back door of the building. Justinian opened it and stepped aside. Jack and Daniel gasped.

"It's ... it's ... it's the cabin, only MUCH bigger."

"Yes. You will require more space than the cabin afforded, if you wish to live here permanently."

"But how?"

"Jack, Daniel, you are very open when you are among us ... you make no effort to shield any but the most private of thoughts. Whenever your minds sought safety or comfort, they were filled with these images. It was obviously a place on Earth much-beloved of both of you. We would be honored if you would accept it as a wedding gift from my people ... a very small and inadequate token for the gift of Healing you restored to us. General Hammond had your things sent through the gate."

Daniel spoke on the measured tones of formal Latin, rather than the fractured everyday Latish they had adopted among themselves.

"Noble Justinian, your gift gives us deep joy. We thank you. And we accept it with gratitude."

Jack grinned.

"Yeah, thanks Justinian ... uh ... what Daniel said."

Daniel stuck his tongue out at him.

"Barbarian!"

"GRRRRRRRR! Want me to go all barbaric on your ASS, Doctor?"


End file.
